Residential Area (Minion Rush)
The Residential Area is an location in Minion Rush, and is the second available location in the game. It can be unlocked by achieving x3 Despicable Score or purchasing it for 100 tokens. In update 2.0.1., the Residential Area is the fourth area accessed in the Jelly Lab. Description Hence the name, the Residential Area takes place in the neighborhood where Gru's home is located. Obstacles here include moving/stationary red cars that can be jumped over, moving blue cars with suitcases on top of them, which can only be avoided by switching into the correct lane (jumping on them causes the player to lose), large yellow jeeps which block two lanes or drive towards the player (can be jumped over), large yellow school buses that can only be avoided by switching lanes (unless one has a ladder which allows the Minion to run on top of it, purple cookie trucks, ice cream trucks, electric wires that block two lanes (can be jumped over), and fire hydrants that spout water across the entire road. Occasionally at times, the path will split in two, forcing the player to go either left or right. There are also times where the player will enter a house and must dodge obstacles on either downstairs or upstairs (depending on which route the player takes as soon as he enters the area) before jumping out the window. The secret area features the player entering three houses while using the Banana Vacuum to collect many Bananas. Unlike most other secret areas, the player still must dodge obstacles while running in the secret area. Minions here can be found driving bikes (cannot be hit), on top of balloons, or simply in the player's path. Sometimes, two of them can be found crossing the road with a glass window; shattering this window causes the player to receive Despicable Bonus. Once the goal about defeating Meena is shown, Meena will appear occasionally and try to defeat the player. She can be defeated by simply throwing her Cookie Robots at her. A variation of the location is known as Halloween Residential Area. The main playing method is basically same, but the surroundings was changed to Halloween-themed and it was time-limited. It appeared in Halloween at 2013 and 2016. Trivia *The ability to run on top of the school buses with ladders on front of them is similar to being able to run atop certain trains in Subway Surfers. These buses with such ladders are also encountered in Downtown. *Kyle can be seen briefly at the beginning of this area (only after losing in this area and restarting here). **Gru's House is also seen briefly at the beginning of this area after losing and restarting here, however, unlike with Kyle, it is also seen when entering a new location in this area (this screen no longer shows up after the Jelly Lab Update). Kyle is now shown being walked on another screen shown randomly when a Residential Area level is tapped on. *The Residential Area, opposite of Minion Beach, has the shortest sliding portion out of almost all locations in the game. * *Some reactions for minions' fail are more seen in here and don't exist in some other locations. **Being shock by electric web and occasionally dancing like a robot **Being sprayed by a fire hydrant, falling over and spouting water **Hitting a Lane Closed sign, causing it to fall on him **Hitting a blue car, and being buried under falling suitcases **Being defeated by Meena Soundtrack The music of this location when the player is on the game's home screen is identical to that of when using the Fluffy Unicorn, namely The Unicorn Song; however, the humming tune is absent in it (discontinued after the Jelly Lab Update; as mentioned above). Gallery Residential Area.jpg|Residential Area Banner in "Locations" menu despicable-me-ios-screenshot-03.jpg|Meena battle in Gru's Residential Area. mega-minion-residential-area.jpg minion_rush_ReSiDeNtİaL.jpg minion-rush-residential.jpg Navigation Category:Minion Rush Locations